Talk:The Fish
Fish Count Auto calculated For future reference in case anyone wonders. At the top of the page I have added an expression which automatically tabulates the Total fish count. It tabulates based on the Category:Fish Images page. And it does work ... sort of. For some strange reason it will only re-tabulate when the actual page is edited (for anything). Most of the time this works out ok, as most of the time new fish are added with a new location, which requires editing and adding that to this page anyway. So the code expression is re-tabulated with that edit. But if for some reason the total fish count is off or incorrect, this means likely 2 possible reasons. 1) Images for newer fish has not been added to the 'Fish Images' category like it should have been. 2) Just need to edit the page to manually force the expression to re-tabulate, which can happen in instances where new fish like MNF, Contest Fish, etc were implemented in-game. Kevin "Hawk" Fisher 10:26, May 15, 2019 (UTC) Discussion: De-synchronization of Fish Pages? The fish pages are based wholly on the 'Fish List' on the app page, but sometimes the info may be incorrect. One example would be the Putrid Fish - many people have changed the description from "Steam and Sonar poles" to just "Steam poles". Kudos to Jasman for starting the little 'notes' part at the bottom of some fish pages, but I would like input whether changing the description should be done for such fish. :We should keep the information correct, not just stick with the information from the app. :--MatthewB 14:19, 14 February 2009 (UTC) ::I'm in two minds - whilst I think the wiki should be expanded to cover user experience where possible (for example the habitat and min poles/skills already expand on what the app provides), I also see the merits with keeping the "description" as per the app. ::The real answer of course is that Joe should really update the app when he changes the rules of the fish. The Putrid is the classic example, but the Rock Fish and Chainsaw Marlin (to a lesser extent) are also in that bucket (the Rock Fish doesn't have the min fish requirement as per other fish and doesn't mention anything about catching them on a spear gun - and the marlin can also be caught by a spear gun). ::In the absence of that, the notes section was a compromise between the two. Maybe the Putrid example should be more clearly stated and perhaps giving the date when Joe made the change may be a better approach? And possibly putting the description in quotes to emphasise that its the application's description may help? ::Jasman 11:16, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, of course. The descriptions should definitely stay the same. I was talking about changes such as gold values etc. Possibly put in a mini changelog when a fish gets changed? :::--MatthewB 11:54, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Fish Images The images must go. The only images which are permitted to be displayed are the 1 day fish images. --MatthewB 09:15, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Move Page Overhaul? I've realized that all the Fish Pages are formatted as: Fish - XXX. Why not do away with the "Fish -" and name leave the page name as "XXX Fish" so that every Fish name can be linked with a simple . MarcD 15:19, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Grid View Can we have the list of fish back along with the 'grid' view? I liked scanning down the list of a particular port to see what level pole was required for all the fish. Now I have to click into each fish and remember what pole and level is required. Thanks for considering. BWidget 15:10, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :I agree. The new grid format is very nice, but pole level requirement is important information. It would be a great improvement if it could be incorporated into the grid view. Gold and points would be nice as well, but are secondary. Perhaps a simple table can appear below the grid. --Hyperchao 05:45, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, the "What to Catch" tables from the new Island pages would be perfect. --Hyperchao 05:49, 11 May 2009 (UTC) More info for Fish? Suggestions for some additional fields in the fish template: * Instead of a "min" value for weight, gold, pts .. have a range instead. (min-max) * Length of fish * Date when fish was added * Info of first catches * Link back to the actual fish in FW (for seeing the current catches, etc) * Link to the streak page for the fish * Link to the trophy page (this is not anchored per fish, so not possible?) Right now the fish pages don't have any information that is not already available in the game as well, so they really serve very little purpose? This is a wiki, so it should give deeper information that is collected by the community... otherwise we can just look at the fish page in the game instead. Or am I missing something. Comments anyone? --Jayberwock 10:40, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :I would agree that this info would be really good to add, the problem isn't in the adding it of course, but collecting it. The links are easy enough to get and add of course, but its the other info. Currently the information on the wiki adds over and above in-game lists; population per island (which is in the game, but only visible when you view the fish list from each island) and skill - and even that one is incomplete (not known for dr deceit, etc). :It would be interesting to run an exercise to see how much of this we can collect before we add these fields to the template. It is easy enough to add to each fish page once we see how this pans out. I've created the blank fish list below. :-Jasman 13:49, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ³ - May be hard to collect this data for the one-day-only fish retrospectively. ::Having values to add may encourage more people to contribute to the wiki, and it would of course take a long time to find the values (a neverending project?). As for the max weight, I suspect there is an "average" size range for each fish, and a "big" size range, which is significantly larger (like regular fish is measured in ounces, a big one in lbs). ::Not sure how easy the table is to fill, an easier approach would be to just add these in the fish template and let them get filled by people when they feel like doing it? The table is very daunting, and the final place for the numbers would be in individual fish pages anyway..? Not sure if anyone else would be obsessive enough to fill that other than me :-) ... Another approach could be to just use the "Notes" for putting in any kind of misc information about the fish... maybe I'll try that for the fish that have very interesting weight/length combos--Jayberwock 15:44, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :::My main concern is that for weights and lengths it will be difficult to verify numbers and filter out vandalism. If you still feel like pursuing this, it may be worthwhile to write and host a script to parse skipper logs. You could give people incentive to use it by compiling catch rate, points, and gold stats so that they can benchmark their performance (this has been done in other apps); then you can gather all the min/max information you want in the background. I would advise against using it for averages as the data might be skewed. Stick with the published values for those. --Hyperchao 22:36, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Pink Ribbon Fish So... I think we should add the Pink Ribbon Fish to the Wiki... Only the problem is that I'm not sure where to put it. It is not a one day only fish and it doesn't really go anywhere else since it's only in Farovia for October 2010. Thoughts? DrewR 05:12, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :I think it should be classed as ODO. Maybe we could change one day only to limited time fish, because now some have been for whole weekends. :06:42, October 7, 2010 (UTC) : :Yeah, I agree. I like that idea. I thought of "special" fish but that sounded lame. Limited time fish sounds a lot better. : 06:49, October 7, 2010 (UTC)